Pensamientos mutuos
by Joey-kun
Summary: Mi primer fic... sed crueles si veis k la kosa ta mal... Yullen con añadidos :P


**Mi primer fic**

**Va a ser una puta mierda pero bueno…k mas da…**

_Kanda acababa de llegar de una misión en solitario. Le mandaron solo pues solo eran simples akumas de nivel 1, y no merecía la pena llevar a más gente._

_Nada más llegar en barca se encontró con Allen que venía de una misión también en solitario, y los dos, como ya se conocían y se llevaban mejor, pues decidieron recoger todo ellos y charlar de mientras:_

Vaya, brote de frijoles, si ve que aún estás vivo… ¿como puede ser eso? _–dijo Yuu al joven de pelo gris-._

Pues sigo vivo porque solo había akumas de nivel 2 y tu que. ¿Cómo tan contento hoy hacia mi? _– respondió el pequeño Allen-._

Mmmm… es que no te quería decir, pero Lenalee me dijo que sería bueno que nos … _- rodeaba Yuu, ya que Allen le hacía tilín, y este no sabía nada-. _conociéramos mejor si cabe saliendo de fiesta por ahí, ya que estos días pues bueno… tenemos ''vacaciones'' y justo es mi cumpleaños… y eso…

_Kanda daba rodeos sin parar hasta que Allen le dijo:_

Ya bueno, que me has invitado a tu cumpleaños por orden de Lenalee ¿no? Pues …vale… me pasaré por allí a ver que tal es tu ''fiesta'' cutre de cumpleaños…

Joder, ¿has dicho cutre? Ya verás como te joderá ver que hay de todo, y te tragues tu palabra cutre o te la metas por donde…

Mira… no te quiero discutir pero…Yo no puedo metérmela por ningún lado… pero ese es mi caso, ya que el tuyo no lo sé… _- le interrumpió Allen antes de que Kanda dijera nada-._

Mmmppp!! _–Yuu se mordió su lengua bífida para no decirle nada a Allen que le pudiera cabrear-._

_Kanda se dio la vuelta, y al ver que Allen se alejaba porque ya había recogido todo se susurró a si mismo:_

Ya te diré yo si te va a entrar el que por que lado que yo me sé –y se empezó a reír cual Kira-.

_Pasó una noche entera hasta que Allen y Yuu se volvieran a encontrar, pero no estaban solos, ya que Lenalee (que estaba al tanto de que a Yuu le gustaba Allen) estaba allí también._

Eyy chicos!! Donde vais, que ni os hablais ni nada?? _– grito Lenalee para que se juntaran a hablar los tres sobre alguna que otra cosa (ya supodreis que será pero no…)-._

Eettooooo… Hola Lena… pues iba ahora a pedir algo para comer, porque estoy cansado de ayer de la misión, y además me dañaron el brazo, con lo que tendré que pasar por donde tu ''querido'' hermano _–su querido fue bastante ironico-._

_De mientras Kanda se les acercaba ya que Lenalee le estaba haciendo muecas y gestos para que fuera allí para hablar y contar algo sobre sus proyectos y todo eso…_

Pues… yo… -_ se sonrojaba porque cada dos por tres miraba a Allen y éste le ponía a 100 como quien dice…-. _Pues yo también iba a comer algo…

Pero… a donde te ibas en la otra dirección? Si el comedor esta para el otro lado ''de-sustanciao'' _– le replicó Allen-._

_Allí el ambiente se estaba caldeando, pero para enfado más que para calentarse del modo en el que tods esperabais. Y allí estaba Lena para parar la discusión antes de que empezara..._

Bueno… que más da. Pues ahora que vais los dos para el mismo lado… os cogeis de la mano! _– Lenalee les había juntado las manos-_ y os vais como si fuerais buenos hermanos ok?

Pe…pe….pe…pero que dices, si no somos hermanos, ni mucho menos!!... Que paranoias que te montas tu sola tía _– dijo Allen intentando soltarse la mano de Yuu-. _Y tu, Kanda, suelta la mano que me estás haciendo daño y a la vez asustando .

_Pero Yuu no hacía ni puto caso y él a lo suyo. Tanto le costó ese primer contacto que parecía que no le soltaría nunca, y de hecho… yo creería muy bien lo que digo pues: Yo lo vi todo!!_

_Bueno… a lo mio. Resulta que no soltaba la mano y para colmo, se le notaba un gracioso bulto en su pantalón (vale joder, era su puñetera poya) porque había pillado un buen calentón. Kanda si cabe se sonrojó más, pero estaba tan feliz imaginándose cualquier cosa… (no es cualquiera quieres k te diga…) que se le resbaló la mano de Allen y este respondió cortándole un dedo (el meñique, que aun no tengo calro para que está…):_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaggg!! _–gritó Kanda, cosa que es normal si te cortan un miembro del cuerpo-. _Me cago en tu … madre, cabrón. Dioosss TT _–esta llorando, y no me extrañaría nada-._

Ya era hora joer. Menos mal que te he cortado tu dedo de mierda, porque sino no me soltabas _- Allen miro a la cara a Yuu-._ Eeee… y por que estás todo colorau si se puede saber? Porque del dedo no puede ser porque…

_De repente por allí apareció Lena de nuevo, pero esta vez con la Inocencia activada para darle tal patadón a Allen para que se arrepintiera por lo que había hecho_.

Dios, cabrón… que duele la mierda esta joder. _– dijo Kanda al ver la soberana ostia que dio Lenalee en la geta de Allen-._ Emmm…

_No le dio tiempo a Kanda a darle las gracias a Lenalee, ya que iba a toda ostia hacia la clínica para ver si podían unirle el dedo. De mientras, Lenalee se puso encima del pecho de Allen para hablar con el detenidamente, y ya que estaba, para darle una paliza por lo ocurrido._

¿A ti que te pasa… eres invecil o que? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con Kanda? _– Allen no sabía que responder-._

_Allen no sabía que decir, pues hacia Yuu tenía un sentimiento indescriptible para él, pero también sentía eso hacia Lenalee… y en el caso cuando Lena se le colocó encima del pecho, Allen se sonrojó mucho._

Ay que ver como están las cosas… así que te gusto yo… Vaya una situación.

_Esto le fastidiaba un poco a Lenalee, pues quería ayudar a Yuu a conseguir a Allen, pero perecía ser que no podía hacer nada si a Allen no le gustaba Kanda._

_Allen estaba tan caliente y había cogido una especie de fuerza tras el calentón, que tiró a Lenalee de su pecho y la hizo tumbarse boca-arriba. Allen se abalanzó sobre ella poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de la ''moza'' y le dijo:_

¿Qué te parece si… _–soltó Allen_-. Es que hace mucho que me gustas y…_ - se sonrojó más aún- _quisiera … hacer el amor contigo… porque me gustas mucho y weno…

Y… ¿Qué te parece si primero te quitas de encima y luego vamos a tu cuarto a que me escuches lo que te tengo que decir sobre Kanda y después ya se vera que pasa? _– le respondió Lenalee-._

_Allen no sabía que cojones decir… pero se levantó, señal de que en realidad, había entendido perfectamente a Lenalee._

**Cambio de escena…**

**En el siguiente capitulo toca ver lo que dice Lenalee… y lo que pasa…****ncima y luego vamos a tu cuarto a que me escuches lo que te digo sobre Kanda y despues iza **


End file.
